Do You Want A Second Chance
by speedmonkey
Summary: I promise no more jewlery stores for Timmy. lol. When Tim gets killed in the line of duty will he be able to get a second chance at life? And will he take it after he's see's what his wife and friend's lives are like after his death? Read and review. Plea
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Ok I promise this is the last time Timmy "dies" in the jewlery store. Well maybe not...but I guess only time will tell.

Author's Note 2: I was writting another chapter to one of my other fic's and this idea just poped into my head. Should only be one chapter haven't really decided yet.

Spoilers: All episodes of season 1 and 2 but only the preimere of the 3rd season.

Summary: Tim and Cal are married. But something that happens on the job could take him away from her. But will he get another chance.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Tim groaned when the alarm went off. He sat up and turned it off. He looked over to find the bed empty. He sighed. It's been this way for the past 2 weeks. Ever since he said he didn't want children. He knew he'd get it as soon as the words left his mouth.

FLASHBACK----

Tim had worked late at work and Calleigh has made him his favorite dinner. Calleigh was sitting on the table. And let's just say she made a special visit to Arties. Tim walked into the kitchen completley shocked.

"Ok my birthday isn't for another month. What's all this for?"

"We've been married for 6 years now. Can't I just suprise my husband every once in a while."

Tim smiled and pulled Calleigh off the table. Looking at her up and down. "I see Artie made a few bucks today."

"Oh...I'd say more then a few bucks."

Tim eyed her. "What else did you buy?"

"You'll just have to wait and see."

Tim smiled and kissed Calleigh lightly. But Calleigh pushed him away lightly. "Later. Eat first."

"Always so demanding." After dinner and going upstairs Calleigh laid in Tim's arms.

"Tim..."

"Mmmm.."

"Do you want kids?"

Tim closed his eyes. "Um..."

Calleigh lifted her head from his chest. "You do want kids...right?"

"Well...Calleigh...our jobs are hectic we don't really have time for kids."

"Alexx has kids Tim...and her job his hectic."

"I know that-"

"You just don't want the responsibilty."

"Calleigh its not that."

Calleigh laughed lightly. "Yeah..right...whatever when you change your mind I'll be at Eric and Valera's."

"Calleigh your over reacting."

"No i'm not Tim. We've been married for 6 years now. Is it so wrong that I want kids."

And that was the last time he saw her. Well except for at work. And even then it wasn't so great.

PRESENT---

Tim sighed he quickly got out of bed, showered, shaved and went to work.

S/C S/C S/C S/C

Tim walked into the breakroom to find Calleigh standing by the coffe machine. Tim walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek but Calleigh quickly pulled away and left the room. Tim sighed and sat down next to Alexx.

"Alexx...its been two weeks. And she still won't talk to me."

"Well Timmy...she's a women. And she just doesn't understand why you don't want kids."

"Its not that I don't want kids Alexx its just..."

"What Timmy?"

"I'm scared."

"Then tell her that Timmy. Chances are that she's just as scared as you are."

Alexx kissed his cheek lightly and walked out of the room.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Speed...let's head on over to Mrs. William's house and see what she has to say for herself."

Tim nodded and hung up his lab coat. "See ya later Delko."

"See ya man."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"So how are things with you and Calleigh?" asked Horatio on the way to the jewlery store.

Tim just glared at him.

"That bad huh?"

Tim nodded. "H...I don't know what to do. She won't talk to me."

"Have you tried talking to her?"

"No."

"Well maybe you should try."

Tim sighed as he got out of the hummer. "Well i've got plenty of time for that."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"This is CSI Caine we got a priority here I got man down shots fired." Horatio threw his phone down and took a hanckerchif from his suit jacket pocket and put it to Tim's mouth. "Speed...Speed."

"I can't feel anything..."

"I know...I know I understand but you just keep breathin..."

"Can't fight it."

"Yes you can you hear me. Speed...you have to. Do it for Calleigh...ok do it for Calleigh."

Tim shook his head. Tears coming out of his eyes. "I can...n't." Tim choked out.

"Speed...look at me." said Horatio as he held onto the back of Tim's head. "You just look at me and keep breathing ok."

Tim coughed sending little blood spatters onto Horatio's face. "Speed..."

Tim tried to stay awake. He fought so hard but his eyes just kept drooping. "SPEED!"

"Tell...Calleigh..I'm sorry."

"Speed you can tell her yourself."

Tim closed his eyes and his hand fell out of Horatio's. You know that they say your whole life flashes in front of your eyes when you die. I guess they were right. Tim saw a little girl giggling with dark pigtails. He saw a crib with a baby in it. He saw Calleigh with a swollen belly. He saw Horatio, Eric, Alexx, and Valera all sitting in a waiting room. He saw himself playing in the snow as a little kid with his brother. Tim tried to keep his eyes open. It looked nice and he wanted to stay so he could see it for real. But he couldn't help but close his eyes.

"Speed...no." Horatio voice caught as he leaned down to check for a heartbeat. Horatio eyes watered when he couldn't feel a heartbeat. He extended his right hand to close Speed's eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Tim blinked a few times and then stood up. He looked over and saw Horatio with him and why was there blood on the floor? Tim jumped when he felt a hand go on his shoulder.

"This shouldn't have happend Timothy." Tim turned slightly.

"Dad?"

The man nodded. "It was to soon."

"What happend? Am I dead?"

James Speedle shook his head. "Techincally yes. But then again no...your not."

"What do you mean? Either I'm dead or i'm not."

"Well you can have a second chance if you want to. To have all those things you saw."

"A second chance?"

James nodded. "Do you want it?"

Tim looked down at him lying on the floor. He saw the paramedic's walk in and shove Horatio to the side. They took out the paddles and ripped open his shirt. They tried but he was gone. One paramedic turned to Horatio.

"I'm sorry." Horatio looked at the man with sad eyes and nodded slightly. Tim looked over as he heared a gasp.

"Calleigh..."

"No...Horatio."

Horatio tried to compose himself and walked over to her. "I'm so sorry. I couldn't...save him."

Calleigh just stood there looking at his lifeless body. The next thing she knew she felt strong arms going around her. "Come on Cal...i'll take you back to the lab." Calleigh leaned into Eric's embrace.

"Why didn't I talk to him Eric? He probably thinks I hate him."

"I could never hate you."

"They can't hear you Timmy."

Tim turned to his dad. "A second chance?"

James nodded. "Do you want to see what their life would be like without you?"

TBC...? HATE IT? LOVE IT? WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS? LET ME KNOW IN A REVIEW PLEASE.

P.s. After this I swear no more Jewlery stores for Miami characters. Well...Ryan's a different story. lol. jj.


	2. Chapter 2

Tim looked at a sobbing Calleigh as Eric took her out of the store. He then looked over at Horatio as he stood alone in the room looking down at his lifeless body. Horatio squatted down next to Tim. "I'm so sorry partner."

Alexx took a deep breath as she walked over to Horatio. Alexx gave Tim a sad smile and looked at Horatio. "Give him to me Horatio...he needs to go with me."

Horatio nodded. "I know Alexx...what did I do wrong?"

"Nothing baby...let him go Horatio."

Horatio sighed and closed his eyes. "Ok." muttered Horatio softly. He picked up his gun and Tim's off the floor and stood up.

"I want to be there Alexx for his...autopsy." Alexx nodded and watched Horatio walk out the door. Alexx sighed and turned to Tim.

"Oh baby...what did you do."

Tim took a deep breath and looked at his dad. "What do I have to do?"

"I'll show you things that are going to happen to them before they actually happen. If you don't like them then you can chose to have a second chance. Go back and fix your mistakes. Make things right."

"Did they give you a second chance?"

James looked at Tim and then over to the Tim lying on the floor. James sighed. "Do you want to take the chance or not."

Tim looked at himself lying on the floor. "I'm in."

James nodded. "Now Tim. I can't tell you what your going to see. But you may not like it. You sure you want to do this?" Tim nodded. "Ok...who do you want to see first?"

Tim looked over at Alexx. "The autopsy."

James nodded and blinked.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Where's Calleigh?" asked Horatio softly.

"Eric took her to the breakroom. Horatio she's devistated. She blames herself."

"Calleigh would though."

Alexx nodded and looked at the figure on the slab covered by a sheet. "Horatio you sure you want to be here for this?"

Horatio put his hands on his hips and turned to the side. He looked over in the direction were Tim and James were standing and then back at Alexx. "I'm sure. He was my partner Alexx. And I let him down. I just wanna say goodbye."

Alexx nodded, took a deep breath and grabbed the sheet from behind Tim's head. She pulled it down to his waist, smiled slightly and picked up a cloth, wet it and began her procedure. Alexx looked over at Horatio every few minutes to make sure he was ok. When Alexx finished stitching him up she called in the haulers to help her move him to a drawer. Alexx closed and locked the drawer with a heavy heart. Horatio then put the name tag in place. 'Tim Speedle Case Number 459-089-76 September 20, 2004'

"Have you seen enough?"

Tim nodded. "Where do you want to go next?"

"I wanna see Calleigh."

James nodded and blinked.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Eric walked over and sat down next to Calleigh on the couch handing her a cup of coffee. "I don't want any." said Calleigh as she sat the cup down on the table.

"Cal..."

"Why Eric?" asked Calleigh tears falling from her face.

"I don't know. I wish I did but I don't."

Calleigh sighed. "He hates me."

"He doesn't hate you."

"I treated him like trash Eric...all because...because he didn't want kids. I would rather not have kids then not have him at all!"

Eric sighed and took his greving friend into his arms. "Shhhh...its ok...its ok."

"I didn't even get to tell him I loved him." sobbed Calleigh.

"He knows Cal."

James looked at the site on the couch and then at his son and blinked.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Tim looked around. "I wanna go back Dad. I want to talk to her."

"You can't Timmy."

"Wait...why are we in Delko's bathroom?"

"Look around."

"Dad...its a bathroom."

"Exactly...now use your CSI skills and tell me what you see."

Tim sighed and looked around. His eyes landed on the trash can. He walked over and picked up a box. "Valera's pregnant."

James shook his head. "Not Valera Timmy."

Tim looked over at his father. "Calleigh's pregnant?" James nodded. "That's why...that's why she asked me if I wanted kids. Because she was pregnant."

James nodded. "Come on next stop."

James blinked and they were gone.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Tim looked at Horatio as he sat behind his desk. Sunglasses on the desk suit jacket hanging on the back of the chair. Horatio looked down at the blood on his shirt. He sighed and picked up the phone.

James blinked and Tim and him were sent to another location.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Horatio Caine...what can I do for you. How's Miami? What did my Tim do know."

"Mom."

James nodded. "Dad...I don't want to see this."

"You have to."

Tim closed his eyes and looked over at his mother.

"What...no...Lt...I don't understand."

"I'm so sorry Mrs. Speedle...I want you to know that your son didn't suffer...he...he went quickly."

"You were with him...thank you. I'll be down there as soon as possible...thank you...yes...bye." Linda hung up the phone and starred at it for awhile. Tim walked over her and st down next to her. He wanted to reach out to her, touch her, comfort her he looked over at his father who had tears in his eyes.

"Dad...why didn't you take your second chance?"

James cleared his throat. "Come on Tim...next house."

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Spoilers: Under the Influence, Sex and Taxes and Speed kills.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Tim sighed as he saw Eric and Valera sleeping in bed. Tim looked at Eric's sad expression. He watched him toss and turn.

"He's having a nightmare?" James nodded.

"Speed...no...Tim..." Eric rolled over hitting Maxine accidentally. She woke up immediatley and looked over at her husband who was tossing and turning in his sleep.

"Eric...sweetheart. Wake up."

Eric whimpered slightly and Valera shook him. "Honey wake up."

Eric sat up quickly. "Val."

Valera reached out and rubbed his arm. "Honey...it was just a nightmare."

"I saw him die...he was just lying there." Eric tried to fight the tears but he couldn't. "And there was nothing I could do about it."

"I know baby. But its going to get easier."

"Tell that to his mom...his brother...to Calleigh...Max I can't..."

"I know baby." Valera pulled Eric to her. Holding him closley.

"I want him back Val...I just want my best friend back." Eric sobbed.

"I know."

James blinked and they were gone.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Tim looked around the darkened apartment. The only light was the light coming in was coming off of the street lamps.

"Were are we?"

James nodded over towards the kitchen as a glass broke. Tim stepped up towards the bar and saw Horatio trying to pick up the broken pieces. He hissed when a piece of glasses cut his hand. "God damn it!"

Horatio sighed and walked over to the cabinet took out another shot glass, walked back over to the bar and began to pour himself what looked like not his first drink that night.

"Horatio never drinks. Me and Delko used to always ask him out for a drink after shift and he'd always say no. Or when he did come he always ordered coffee. Dad...how worse is this going to get?"

James didn't answer him. He just kept watching Horatio. Tim looked back over at Horatio. Horatio just kept looking at his bleeding hand. Tim had never seen this look on his face before. He looked...scared, lost, confused.

"Dad...I want to get out of here." Tim said with a heavy heart.

James nodded and blinked.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Why are we at the lab?"

James didn't say anything but motioned over towards a desk. Tim saw Horatio sitting on a desk and a man in his mid 20's sitting in a chair.

"So no more patrol?"

"Patrol's great but there's no follow through. You get a call out you go...CSI'S handle the cases...case solved, victim's barried."

"Let me see your service pistol."

"Sir?"

"Your weapon let me see it." The man nodded and handed Horatio his weapon. "You clean this every week?"

"A little more I'm a little OCD...it drives the watch commander crazy."

"Let me see your back up."

The man nodded once again and handed Horatio his back up weapon. "This is quit a case of OCD Wolfe."

"Did I just lose this job?"

"You know what I need to think about it. Why don't you have a seat over there." The man nodded and walked away. Horatio stood up and looked over at Yelina in the interrogation room and sighed.

"This has to be hard on him."

"He's not the only one. Come on...let's go see Calleigh."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

James blinked and Tim and his father were outside in the parking lot.

"Dad..."

"Its blood isn't it."

"Take another one."

"What...that's what got me here in the first place Calleigh."

"You asked me for my help now i'm giving it to you. Take another one."

"That son of a bitch...he promised her he'd stop drinking."

Tim watched Calleigh walk away with the weight on her shoulders.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Guys...Alexx called. She says Richard Lakin's on deck."

"You go."

"To the Autopsy?"

"Yeah to the autopsy what are you scared?"

"No...i'll go thanks guys."

"Have fun."

"Tha'ts a head trauma right?"

"Uh huh."

"You know I almost feel bad for the guy."

Calleigh laughed. "Ten bucks says he pukes."

"Well I got 20 that says Alexx tells him to leave."

"Your on."

Tim smiled from over in the corner. "She's smiling." Tim watched as Calleigh put her hand on her swollen belly.

"You ok?"

Calleigh looked up at him. "Yeah...I was just thinking of when Tim hazed you."

"Headless women."

Calleigh smiled. "Yeah. Never thought i'd see a man puke like that."

"Hey in my defense...I was a rookie and I just ate lunch. Speedle did that purposly."

"Oh yeah just because he knows when everybody's going to die right?"

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Your not gonna wait til I get out."

"Horatio needs it ASAP."

"Hey I found those findings!"

Eric sighed and hit his hand on the edge of dock. Tim watched as Frank walked over to Eric.

"What was that all about?"

"The suck up took my evidence. Ten bucks says he takes it to Horatio says he found it. Takes credit and closes the case with out me."

Frank shook his head. "I don't like the guy. Things were alot better when Speedle was around."

"Yeah...makes you miss the sarcastic son of a bitch doesn't it."

Frank laughed lightly. "Come on...I'll help you up."

"Thanks Frank."

"That's something I thought I'd never see."

"What's that?"

"Frank and Eric getting along. Ever since last year things been shacky between them to."

"Well death brings all sorts of people together."

Tim nodded and watched his father. "You know dad...you never answered my question."

"What's that?"

"Why didn't you take your chance?"

"That's not what matter's now. Come one. Let's go."

TBC...OK probably one more chapter and then the epilogue. I did the quotes from under the influence from memory. So excuse me if anything's wrong. And as you can tell I just added onto the scenes from Speed kills and Sex and Taxes.


	4. Making a decision

Spoilers: Whacked

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"And I think you were a little hard on Ryan earlier."

"Your taking his side now?"

"Eric...Tim died your going to have to move passed it."

"Now you wanna talk."

Calleigh sighed. "Eric...I trust you with every fiber of my being and you know that."

"I just don't get it Calleigh...you lose your husband and you treat his replacement like your own son."

Calleigh swallowed. "Because...I don't see Ryan as a replacement. I see him as a man who just wants to do his job."

Eric laughed. "Yeah if you only knew what he said about Tim you'd be signing a different tune."

"Dad...I don't like this guy."

"Me neither Timmy."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Alright Delko...I don't know what the hell your problem is but I'm not trying to out do Speedle. Don't want to compete with a dead man."

"Why not...your trying to compete with everyone else."

"JERK!" Tim yelled. James put a hand on his arm.

"Calm down."

"This guy just waltzes in here from patrol and thinks he can take over this place. The trace lab. If I didn't know any better i'd say he had a thing for Calleigh."

James nodded slightly. "Come on there's one more thing I want to show you."

Tim watched Eric walk out the door and looked over at Ryan. "Kiss ass."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Tim sighed as Calleigh sleeping form.

"I'll give you guys sometime alone."

"You can do that?"

"Just call when your ready."

Tim nodded and watched his dad leave. Tim walked over to their bed and crawled into it quietly. Not that it would wake her anyway. Tim smiled. Calleigh was always beautiful when she was sleeping. Not that she wasn't when she was awake. But Tim couldn't even remember the hours he spent just watching her sleep. Tim wrapped his arms around her. He then slid his hand over to her belly resting it on it lightly. Tim smiled when he felt the baby kick. Calleigh obviously did to and shifted in her sleep slightly.

Tim saw as a smile came over her face and Calleigh snuggled into his embrace. "I love you Tim."

Tim smiled. "I love you to baby." And that's when Tim felt it. He suddenly felt warm again. He looked over at her left hand. Her wedding ring shined in the light. Tim traced his fingers over it lightly. And he felt tears slid down his cheeks. Calleigh's face jerked and she wiped them away. Tim looked down at her and knew he wanted to be there for his baby...for her, for Eric, for Horatio, for Alexx. He let go off Calleigh gently and got out of bed.

"Dad!...Dad!"

"You've made your decision?"

Tim nodded. "Where did you go?"

"To see your mother."

Tim nodded again. "Dad...I want my life back. I want to be a father. I want to grow old with her. I love her. I don't want Eric to have nightmare's. I don't want Horatio to drink himself to death. Dad...I don't want to die."

"You sure you wanna go back?"

Tim nodded. "Timothy...the next time you die you won't get another chance."

Suddenly Tim understood. When his father died 2 years ago. It wasn't his first time. "When did you die before?"

James looked at him and sighed. "I was 10...me and my brother were playing on the pond in our back yard. I fell through the ice and I got trapped...and couldn't get out til it was to late. That's when my chance came. The women who should me my future showed me your mom...you...and your brother. Showed you graduating from the academy...working a case. I saw your brother operating on a women."

"Peter always wanted to become a surgeon."

James nodded. "I saw...grand children."

"They knew what was going to happen to me before it happend." James nodded.

"They knew you'd take the chance."

"What happend after they got you out of the ice?"

"Your Aunt Claire pulled me out and performed CPR. Saved my life."

"Is that why she was always so protective of you?"

James nodded.

"So when you had your stroke-"

"There was no second chance."

Tim nodded and looked over at Calleigh who still sleeping peacefully. "Tim...I died when I was 10 but I was given a second chance. And looked what it brought me. I died a happy man several years later. Take this chance. Go back to her...go back to them. They need you."

Tim nodded. "I wanna go back."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

The next thing Tim knew he was being tapped on the shoulder by Horatio. "Hey...go home...get some sleep."

Tim lifted his head off his arms. "H?"

"You ok?"

Tim nodded. "Yeah...just a really bad dream." Tim looked over in the corner and saw his father smiling at him. He smiled back and looked back at Horatio.

"You know what...I think I will go home."

Horatio smiled. "I won't be suprised if you don't come in tomorrow."

"Why's that?" asked Tim as he took of his lab coat.

"Well...your 4 hours late...Calleigh's going to kill you."

Tim smiled. "Let's hope not."

Horatio smiled and watched Tim walk out the door.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Tim smiled as he saw Calleigh sitting on the kitchen table.

"Hey you."

"Hi." said Calleigh as she walked over to him.

"I see you spent a few bucks at Arties." said Tim as he looked down at her clothes.

"Oh I think I spent alot...more then a few bucks at Arties." Tim smiled and kissed Calleigh deeply. Calleigh pushed away from him.

"What has gotten into you?" Calleigh asked with a grin on her face.

Tim pulled her against him. "I'm sorry i'm late."

"Its ok. It happens."

Tim smirked. "I love you...more then anything. You know that right. And no matter what happens to us I could never hate you."

Calleigh nodded. "Baby I know that. You know I think you need to stay out of the lab. I think the fumes are starting to get to your head."

Tim smiled and picked Calleigh up. Calleigh laughed. "Seriously what has gotten into you?"

Tim shrugged as he carried Calleigh up the stairs. "I'm just...I'm in love."

Calleigh smiled. "I love you to."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Calleigh lifted her head off Tim's chest. Calleigh ran her hands through his hair. "It happend to me to."

Tim's eyes fluttered open. "What?"

"When I lived in New Orleans...first day on the job. I took one to the chest."

"That's how you got the scar."

Calleigh nodded. "How did you know?"

Calleigh shrugged. "I recognized the look in your eyes when you walked in. It was the same look I gave my mom and dad when I came over that night. I saw a little girl with pigtails...a man with red hair...you. And i knew I had to take that chance."

Tim sighed. "Calleigh...it was horrible. I saw what it was like...Horatio drank...Eric had nightmares...and you were alone raising a baby by yourself."

Calleigh closed her eyes. "I love you."

Tim cuffed Calleigh's cheek in his hand. "I love you to."

TBC...The epilogue is next. Mmmm...I wonder who else has died and came back. lol. Ok its 1:41 in the morning and i'm going to bed. I'm tired. lol.


	5. Chapter 5

"Tim you have to put the screw in and then the nut over it. Not the other way around." said Calleigh as she watched him and Eric put together there second crib.

"Calleigh...I know what i'm doing."

"Sure you do. That's why it took you an hour to put together the other crib."

"Hey its not my fault you decided to have twins." Calleigh raised an eyebrow.

"Ok technically it is." Calleigh smiled.

"Well just hurry up will you two. I'd like to have them put together before the babies are born."

Eric snickered as Calleigh left the room. "Did Valera give you this much trouble when you had Jason?"

Eric shook his head. "No..."

"Lucky man." as Tim said that the side of the crib fell off and hit him in the head. Eric bit back a laugh.

"You want some help with that?" Tim just glared at him.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"I still think we should have painted it yellow."

"Calleigh please...no baby wants there room yellow."

"Well I just think it would have made the room look softer. Liliac's just to girly."

"Calleigh you are having girls."

"I know that...but i'd like to expand them you know...play sports...but also do the things girls do."

Tim laughed. "Like what getting there hair done and nails put on."

"Exactly...which reminds me..."

"Oh no...we spent more then enough on the girl's your not getting your hair done."

"Oh your a party pooper."

Tim rolled his eyes and went down stairs to watch the game.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"OH COME ON YOU IDIOT HE WAS OUT!" screamed Tim at the t.v.

Calleigh was resting on the other side of the couch. Tim looked over to make sure that his screams hadn't woken her up. Sure enough she was out of it. He swore a hurricane could come through the house right now and she'd still be asleep.

Tim smiled at the site and brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes. Tim's hand then found its way to her very swollen belly. He felt the baby's kick and he smiled. Tim bent down and kissed her belly. "I promise I will be the best dad ever."

"Like they had any doubts."

Tim looked up. "Your supposed to be asleep."

Calleigh smiled lightly and sat up with Tim's help. "Well...how could I with you screaming."

"Sorry but the game is not going in my favor."

"You make a bet with Eric again?"

Tim looked down at the floor.

"And you said I was wasting money."

Tim rolled his eyes as Calleigh rested her head on his chest. Tim's arms instantally went around her. "I love you."

Calleigh smiled. "I love-OW!"

"What's a matter?"

Calleigh sat up quickly holding her stomach. "Honey what's a matter?"

"I think...i'm having contractions."

Tim just stared at her. Calleigh hissed in pain. "Tell me what to do."

Calleigh bent over in pain. "The doctor's number's on the fridge...owwww...call him and tell him were on our way."

Tim nodded and jumped off the couch. He came back a few mintues later. "Ok I called him now what?"

"Go get my bag out of the hall closet and call Alexx then have her call everyone else."

Tim nodded and ran upstairs.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Calleigh hi." said her doctor.

"Doctor William's hi."

"So you think your having contractions?"

Calleigh nodded. "HOw far apart?"

"About 15 minutes...they last about 4 minutes."

Doctor Williams nodded and looked over at Tim who was stroking Calleigh hair. "And how are you doing?"

Tim looked at the doctor. "I'm a little scared."

William's nodded. "You guys are going to be fine. It's ok it happens with first time parents. Ok, Calleigh look I'm going to exmaine you and see how many centimetes you are ok."

Calleigh nodded and looked over at Tim. "Hey you ok?"

Tim nodded. Calleigh smiled at the expression in his face. "Honey...why don't you go out in the waiting room and come back in in a few minutes."

"You sure your going to be ok?"

Calleigh nodded. "I'll be fine."

Tim smiled and kissed the top of her forehead and walked out of the room. The doctor waited until the door was closed and turned to Calleigh. "Your a very lucky women Mrs. Speedle. Tim looks like a great guy."

Calleigh smiled at the closed door. "You have no idea."

S/C S/C S/C S/C SC/

Eric stood up as Tim walked into the room. "Is she ok? Are the babies ok?"

Tim put his hands up. "Whoa were's the fire? Calm down man...The doctor's giving her an exam right now. To see how far along she is."

Eric nodded and sat down as Tim did to. Tim sighed and Horatio put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You ok Speed?"

Tim nodded. "I just can't help but think how close I came to losing them...to losing you guys."

Horatio smiled. After Tim came back from the "dead" and the days went by the still got called to McCauley Jewlers but instead of getting a fatal shot to the chest. The bullet hit him in the shoulder.

FLASHBACK---

"SPEED!"

Tim looked up and quickly drew out his weapon he fired out one shot before he felt a pain in his left shoulder, knocking him down to the floor.

"Speed...hey you ok?"

Tim sat up slowly. "Yeah...its just the shoulder. But it hurts like hell."

Horatio nodded and took off his jacket and applied it to Tim's wound. "Alright hang on i'm gonna call rescue."

Horatio did. And he never would forget the look on Calleigh's face as they were loading him into the ambulance.

"Ms. You can't be here. We have to get him to the hospital."

"The hell I can't. He's my husband. I'm going with you."

The medic nodded and Calleigh climbed in. "You scared me. I hope you know that." said Calleigh as she held onto his right hand.

Tim frowned. "I'm sorry."

Calleigh smiled and brushed his hair back. "Its alright i'll forgive you this time. But next time. You won't be so lucky."

PRESENT----

"Mr. Speedle." Tim looked up at the call of his name.

"Yes?"

"She's ready."

Tim nodded and stood up.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Come on Calleigh one more push."

Calleigh nodded and pushed, squezzing Tim's hand for dear life. "Come on honey you can do this." Calleigh nodded.

"Great. Calleigh we got her out. Ok you rest for a few seconds before its time to do it again."

Calleigh groaned. "I can't do it again."

Tim smiled. "Sweetheart you have to."

Calleigh sighed and sat up. The doctor looked up at Calleigh. "You ready?" Calleigh nodded and Tim gripped her hand again.

"Ok on 3...1...2...3. Push Calleigh push!"

"I can't. I'm to tired."

"Calleigh honey look at me." Calleigh groaned in pain and looked at Tim. Tim took the wet wash cloth and wiped her forehead. "Look in my eyes. OK. You can do this. Just concentrate on our little girls ok."

Calleigh smiled and pushed not taking her eyes off her husband.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Guys i'd like you to meet Elizabeth Ann Speedle and Lilly Marie Speedle." said Tim as he walked into the delivery room with two pink bundles in his arms.

"Oh there so precious." said Valera.

Eric smiled and looked at his best friend. Eric didn't know what it was but there was something different about Tim Speedle over the past nine months. Perhapes he had his wake up call.

"Congradulations man."

"Thanks."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Tim kissed the top of Calleigh's head as walked up behind her. "There not going anywhere."

"I know." Calleigh smiled as Lilly yawned in her sleep. "There beautiful."

"There you."

Calleigh smiled and turned around. "Thank you for taking that second chance."

Tim kissed Calleigh lightly. "For you...I'd do anything."

Calleigh smiled and walked with her husband to their bedroom.

THE END. OK PLEASE REVIEW. Thanks.


End file.
